


The End

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the end, and Eiji knew it. Spoilers through end of series, lots of angst</p><p>Written: Sept 28, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Copious amounts of angst and mentions of former Ankh/Eiji. Spoilers for end of series  
> AN: Honestly, I even surprised myself with this one. I have no idea where it came from, the idea just popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it. I think I may have even depressed myself a bit with this one...

It was the end, and Eiji knew it. He'd been wounded too badly, and there was too much blood – his own only thankfully, he managed to get everyone else out first – for it to be anything but. He supposed he should've listened to the warnings about heading into the area – primed and on the edge of war – but he'd been too stubborn, too determined to follow the latest rumors of something that might possibly be able to fix the Taka medal he still had in a leather pouch around his neck. He had spent years searching, never giving up hope that the answer was out there somewhere, but, in the end, it seems that his journey was still to be cut short by forces outside his control.

The pain was fading now, technically a bad thing – he knew that it meant that it was almost over – but he couldn't help but welcome it over the burning pain that had been his companion before, the countless aches and stings accompanying the overarching pain that perfused his body.

The ironic thing about all this was that if he had ever listened to Ankh – the very person he was here for – about what he should be doing, he wouldn't be here. The blonde male had often made fun of him for being unable to let things go, to not get involved – it had been a major disagreement between them that often led to huge arguments, though the making up portion of the arguments hadn't been so bad. It had been the one thing they could never come to any type of agreement on. Then again, Ankh was the very reason he could never stop. He cared far too much for the blonde Greeed, had wanted to give the other male a chance at life – a chance to experience _everything_ with full senses – and had been willing to sacrifice almost anything necessary in order to do so – leaving any comforts of home behind until he fulfilled his self-assigned mission.

He was starting to feel light and warm now, and, if he concentrated, he almost felt as if he could actually feel the blonde male beside – just as he had many times since that fateful day, usually when he was just a half second from falling asleep or in a dream when he was just on the verge of waking up. It comforted him now, just as it had in all those lonely moment – given him hope that all wasn't over during times when he almost forgot his former lover was gone and would forget how to breathe for a moment when he remembered again.

It had all been worth it though, all the traveling, the gained and lost hopes with every rumor followed, leaving everyone and everything behind just for a chance at seeing him again. It hadn't ended as he'd hoped, but he would never regret trying as hard as he could.

As his vision blacked out completely, Eiji felt warmth envelope him and heard a familiar voice say, "Rest now, it's over."

Eiji smiled as he let himself go.


End file.
